Los berrinches de Setsu
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [AU] [OC] [OS]  Setsu estaba enojada con su hermano Caín por haber interactuando con otra mujer. No sabía cómo desquitarse sin embargo…¡¿Por qué Caín está tan furioso con ella! OMG!...¡¿Setsu qué hiciste! Este OS se da entre el capítulo 199-200 del manga de Skip Beat
1. Los berrinches de Sestu

**«DDR»** Skip Beat©Nakamura Yoshiki.

* * *

**Los berrinches de Setsu.**

—¡¿Estás enojada?!— preguntaba un imponente hombre con aspecto desaliñado, en perfecto inglés británico, aunque por dentro estaba extasiado al notar la mirada mortal de su «supuesta pequeña hermana», quién respondió en un falso tono neutral apretando los dientes:

—Dios…He dicho que no estoy….ENOJADA—Finalmente gritó al prácticamente lanzar de forma abrupta en la mesa una bandeja porque eso no era un plato, y poner de forma desordenada los alimentos para que su hermano se lo coma, él sonrío con suavidad, su hermana realmente estaba enojada por lo «sucedido previamente en el set», luego de un incomodo silencio Setsu comentó con fastidio:

—No soy tan infantil para enojarme por algo como «eso»—comentó la última palabra con desdén, mientras ordenó en un tono tosco—: ¡COME! — Ni siquiera se dignó a mirar a su hermano, quién podría jurar que estaba muy divertido con sus expresiones y su forma de actuar, a su criterio su pequeña hermana estaba haciendo su típico berrinche de niña celosa y de peor humor se puso Setsu cuando escucho la risa suave pero nítida a sus espaldas de su hermano, era oficial su humor empeoraba al recordar las acciones fueras del personaje que cometió Caín

¡¿Qué era eso de acariciar la cabeza de una mujer que no era ella?! Setsu por naturaleza era una persona posesiva con su hermano, sus acciones realmente la tenían molesta.

Setsu avanzo por el pasillo a un paso lento pero seguro, sin embargo por dentro Kyoko se rompió, ella estaba desconcertada, no era los sentimientos de Setsu o sí, lo único que sabía eran que los celos la corroía por dentro, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de disipar sus dudas, pero nuevamente los recuerdos de lo sucedido en la habitación, la mordida que le dio Setsu a su hermano, su intento por marcarla, nuevamente la furia se hizo presente en ella, cuando comento en voz baja:

—Después de todo es un maldito…playboy…

Kyoko no entendía, por qué estaba tan molesta, podía justificarse bajo la personalidad de Setsu, pero ella sabía que a esas alturas del juego los sentimientos plasmados en Setsu eran suyos, cada vez dolía más darse cuenta que sus candados se había abierto y ella desesperada-mente trataba de cerrarlos de nuevo, con el termo en mano, perdida en sus pensamientos vago sin rumbo dentro las instalaciones del set, pero un murmullo la hizo sorprenderse y paró abrupta-mente cuando miró hacia abajo, siempre bajo la fachada de la indiferente Setsu, algo que se movía con fuerza, fue en ese momento que se quedo sin palabras y completamente en blanco.

No sabía de dónde, cómo, pero había un carrito de bebe en una sala sin ninguna persona adulta a su alrededor, se quedó quieta, Kyoko se preguntaba cómo iba reaccionar Setsu ante un bebe, el bebe cesó su llanto al ver a la hermosa joven de aura oscura y estilo gótico, él no sabía de esas cosas pero las cosas diferente captan la atención de los bebes, entonces para su asombró empezó ha sonreír fascinado con ella y Kyoko por inercia miró las facciones del bebe, era un bebe de piel blanca, regordete con las mejillas sonrosadas, no tenía dientes aún, el cabello era de color negro y caía de una forma desordenada en su carita y sus ojos, sus ojos eran los más impactante era de un color azul tan intenso, que Setsu se hizo presente cuando abrió la boca y la cerro al mismo tiempo, hablando literalmente y dijo sin pensar:

—OMG! Eres tan lindooooo...te pareces a mi hermano Caín—No lo pensó dos veces cuando dejo de un lado el termo y tomó al bebe en manos, entonces este lejos de asustarse por la extraña empezó a sonreír divertido por los accesorios de la rubia, quién finalmente puso atención y espero pacientemente por unos minutos para ver si algún adulto se hacía presente en el lugar, finalmente se cansó de esperar, entonces comentó en voz alta al ver al pequeño—: Eres tan pero tan lindo...te diré Caín Junior, serás como mi bebe y el de mi hermano—Al reír de la emoción, un gesto nada propio en Setsu, el bebe sin entender sus palabras, porque ella hablaba en inglés, empezó a reír con ella.

Tan centrada estaba en el bebe que lo tomó de un brazo como si fuera una almohada, con su otra mano las cosas del bebe y luego de pasarse-las por su hombro con la mano libre tomó el termo y se dirigió al set, no sin antes dejar una nota cerca del coche del bebe, que decía:

«_ATT. Madre o padre desnaturalizado:_

_Si desean venir por su bebe, búsquenme en la habitación 54 del hotel «Canarias» o en el set 8 en dónde se filma la película de BJ._

_ATT. Setsuka Heel._

_(Pdta). Me voy a llevar algunas cosas del bebe para atenderlo. ¡Malos padres!_»

Ni se molestó en escribir la nota en japonés, ella escribió la nota en ingles, si los padres querían al bebe y no sabían ingles que pena por ello, era una forma de castigarles por ser tan descuidados con el lindo bebe que había captado la atención de la joven rubia.

* * *

Ajenos a la travesura que había hecho su hermana, Caín empezaba a impacientarse finalmente se puso de pie y decidió ir por su hermana, pero al abrir la puerta se quedó sin palabras al ver una escena que definitivamente no cuadraba, su adorada, hermosa, sexy y amada hermana con un bebe en brazos, ella lo traía como si fuera un peluche y del otro el termo, incluso hasta notó la bolsa con las cosas para bebe y antes que él preguntar por qué traía ese bebe, ella comentó con tal emoción, que lo desconcertó:

—Eh! Nissan mira lo que me encontré…¿no es lindo?...se parece a ti, nos lo podemos quedar…di qué si…PLEASEEEEEEEE…— Setsu hablaba tan rápido que no notó la cara de asombro de Murasame y del director.

Caín compuso su expresión y preguntó en un tono bajo, pero su preocupación era latente:

—¡¿Setsu, te robaste un bebe?!—Ante esa pregunta Setsu lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el bebe al ver al imponente hombre con ese aspecto, se asusto y empezó a llorar, entonces Setsu como era de esperarse lanzo las cosas del bebe a su hermano sin tino alguna, lo primero que le lanzó fue el termo, que de no ser por sus excelente reflejos se hubiera rotó, entonces Setsu dijo en un tono bajo:

—Nissan-baka asustaste a nuestro bebe…calma Caín Jr. Papá-baka no quiso asustarse—comentaba Setsu en un tono cariñoso mientras miraba al bebe e ingresó a la habitación que compartía con su hermano—. Mira bebe, él es va hacer tu papá, yo soy hacer tu mamá…tu lindo bebe vas hacer nuestro hijo.

Al notar la cara de desconcierto del personal de la película que habían venido al sentir el llanto de un bebe en el set, el director decidió preguntar:

—¡¿Mr. Heel ese bebe es de ustedes?!—El asombró en él era tan notorio, pero Caín que aun estaba sin respuesta miraba con asombro a su hermana e ignorando al director, le preguntó:

—¡¿Setsu de dónde sacaste a ese bebe?!—regresó la mirada al director y le comentó en un tono bajo pero en inglés—: Denos unos minutos, salgo a filmar lo que nos falta.—Caín cerró la puerta detrás de él, entonces regresó su mirada hacia su hermana, quién lo ignoró por completo.

Ren estaba sin palabras sin saber que decir, pero puso atención que ella parecía fascinada con el bebe, incluso no sabía quién estaba delante de él, si era Kyoko o Setsu, por lo que decidió guardar sus emociones y al regresar hacer Caín Heel, preguntó en un tono suave, para no asustar al bebe:

—¡¿Setsu?!—Se acercó con calma hacia donde estaba ella con el bebe y tuvo que reconocer que el bebe era muy lindo, pero acotó con rapidez—: No puedes traer a un bebe sin que hayan consecuencias, dime…

Setsu alzó la mirada, le dio una sonrisa traviesa, cuando le comentó en un tono divertido:

—Le deje una nota a los padres del bebe…claro si es qué tiene, para que nos ubiquen.

Caín intentó no presionar más, pero hizo una nota mental una vez terminada sus escenas, él iba obligar a su hermana a que lo lleve al lugar de dónde había tomado al bebe, realmente lo tenía tenso al pensar en las consecuencias que podría traer si los padres se enfurecían y ponía una demanda por supuesto secuestro. No quería pensar en las consecuencias de tales acciones.

No sabía en qué estaba pensado Kyoko Mogami cuando tomó al bebe, pero de Setsu por tratar de llamar la atención de su hermano podría esperar de todo, aunque nunca se imagino que lo iba a sorprender con un bebe, y aunque la situación era extraña no pudo evitar pensar lo linda que se venía con el bebe entre sus brazos, pero luego decidió intervenir, Setsu lo estaba tratando como un juguete no cómo un bebe.

* * *

El incidente no pasó a mayores, cuando el padre del bebe se hizo presente con un delegado del set y le comentó a Setsu en perfecto inglés, porque él no tenía problemas con el idioma, que había dejado a su hijo a cargo de su niñera, pero la joven tuvo una emergencia y tuvo que salir del set pensó que en aquel lugar iba estar seguro, hasta que llegara el padre del bebe, quién estaba firmando en un set al otro lado del estudio, pero no contó con que la niñera se vaya antes, sin duda iba tener un serio problema con ella, por dejar botado a su hijo en aquel lugar.

Setsu se despidió del bebe, luego de haberse informado que el actor para empezar era padre soltero, Caín llegó en el preciso momento que ambos iban intercambiar números de teléfonos por lo que el actor al ver a Caín se despidió de forma nerviosa, tomó al bebe y salió del lugar, Caín esperó que ambos estuvieran solos para regañar a su hermana, no solo por haber tomado un bebe sino por lo que iba hacer, ya no paso por alto el coqueteo de su hermana hacia aquel hombre, eso ya era demasiado para la poca cordura que él tenía, por lo que decidió ir a filmar la última escena que le faltaba, entonces Setsu al verse sola de nuevo, dijo en un tono divertido:

—Nissan se enojo mucho—miró su móvil y empezó a buscar el nombre del actor hasta que dio con él—. Creo que me divertiré un rato a costa de mi hermano. Así va aprender a no mirar a otras mujeres, él debe recibir una cucharada de su propia medicina.—Setsu empezó hacer planes de su nueva travesura.

* * *

Pasaron un poco más de una hora, Caín finalmente terminaba la escena, pero al regresar a la habitación donde se supone que debería estar su pequeña hermana descansando, se quedo perplejo cuando escucho un jadeo y la voz de su hermana decía en un tono entre cortado:

—OH! … No lamas ahí … mis ore…—Antes de seguir con la frase, Caín abrió la puerta abruptamente con un aura mortal, iba matar a quién había tenido la osadía de tocar a su hermana y por dentro Kuon/Ren se alineo perfectamente a BJ iba correr sangre en ese momento pero no contó con que un ladrido potente lo dejara sin palabras, entonces Setsu dijo con diversión al estar en el piso, sonrojada, con un Dóberman encima de ella y para malestar de su hermano con la ropa hecha un desastre, ese perro sin duda alguna había hecho de las suyas en su ausencia, era oficial ya lo odiaba:

—Niisan mira lo que me encontré. ¡¿Nos lo podemos quedar? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee...Le acabo de poner tu nombre, será Caín Jr. ¡¿Qué dices?!—preguntó Setsu con sus ojos de cachorros.

El perro vio al hombre y en seguida empezó a gruñir con enojo, mientras se posicionaba en frente de la joven rubia, Caín no se inmuto ante ese gruñido, aunque por dentro sintió temor que lo atacara, entonces preguntó en un tono bajo, tratando de contener su furia:

—¡Maldita Sea!...Primero un bebe y ahora esto...¡¿Setsu de dónde diablos sacaste a ese perro?!—Su ira se filtraba en cada poro de su ser, sobre todo cuando Setsu puso sus manos sobre el perro para atraer-lo a su regazo y comentó en un tono provocativa-mente sensual, esa acción trajo los celos de Caín/Ren/Kuon al mismo tiempo:

—Ya que no me dejaste quedarme con el bebe, Andrew-chan me prestó a su perro…¡¿No es lindo?! …

—WTHF?—Caín se iba acercar, pero el perro gruño en forma de advertencia y él manteniendo la distancia, preguntó en un tonó más bajo—: ¡¿Quién diablos es ese tipo?!

Setsu sonrío complacido al ver los celos de su hermano, mientras acariciaba las orejas del perro y comentó al ponerse de pie, iba sacar a pasear a su nuevo amigo:

—Digamos que yo también tengo pasión por los animales. ¡¿Cómo ves?!—señalo con calma Setsu mientras pasaba cerca de su hermano y luego de darle un meloso beso cerca de la boca que lo descolocó, no sin antes mantener con firmeza la correa del perro, comentó en un tono travieso—: Te veo al rato…niisan.

Caín se perdió en ver las fabulosas curvas de su hermana, y sus sugerentes movimientos, mientras el perro regresó su mirada para gruñir, él podría jurar que el perro lo estaba desafiando, eso ya era el colmo.

Caín sentía su iras fluir y peor se puso cuando notó que Setsu no había aclarado quién era Andrew-chan, sin duda alguna su hermana iba tener que darle muchas explicaciones, después que se deshiciera de ese perro.

* * *

Setsu y Caín Junior iban atemorizando a todos en su paso, cuando el móvil de Setsu sonó y al contestar cambió su tono de voz al decir:

—María-chan, no te preocupes «Asesino y yo» nos entendemos muy bien—Kyoko puso atención a las últimas palabras de la niña, entonces contestó con calma—: Primero deja que se familiarice conmigo, luego prometo que lo entrenaremos juntas, no te olvides que tu abuelo debe firmar la autorización para que podamos hacer la audición en conjunto.

Al cerrar la llamada, Kyoko se alineo a Setsu y al mirar al perro que la miraba con gran expectación ella comentó en un tono divertido:

—Etto! Caín Junior…Nos vamos a divertir a costa de mi hermanito. ¡¿Qué te parece la idea?!

El potente gruño dio entender a Setsu, lo inteligente que era el animal, Setsu no se contuvo cuando acaricio la cabeza de su nuevo amigo y dijo en un tono bajo:

—¡Buen chico!

Expresó ignoró la mirada asesina de su hermano, quién los seguía de cerca a una distancia prudencial, mientras tanto la sonrisa de Setsu lo alarmó porque él no sabía los planes maqueavélicos que ella tenía para hacerlo padecer, pero sin duda los próximos días Caín Heel iba tener a un gran oponente porque el perro iba tener toda la atención de su amada hermana.

Cómo siguió esas travesuras, eso ya es otra historia,

**«FIN»**

* * *

**«Notas de la autora»**

1.- El crédito del coloreado de la imagen es de mi amiga Kanae-chan.

2.- Hi! La idea del bebe y del perro los tomé de referencia de dos historias que leía en este fandom. Solo que lo adapte a los hermanos Heel porque los adoro y no cuadraba está escena en mi FanFic principal que tengo en este fandom de «**Los Antagonistas**» ¡¿Qué tal me quedo?! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado el OS, no prometo hacer una historia completa.

Como saben Kyoko-chan ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Ren, pero con el capítulo de relleno que nos mando Nakamura's Evil, y qué ahora van a sacar a Setsu de los Hermanos Heel me quede así -_- *Enojada*… a parte que muero por ver cómo va reaccionar Ren, Sho-Baka y Beagle-Baka cuando salga BOX R al aire y salga la fabulosa NATSU.

OMG! Muero por ver esas reacciones * Estado: Yashiro-Fans girl*… Bueno me pongo poco al poco al día en mis actualizaciones, les invito a leer mi nueva historia pero en el fandom de Inuyasha.

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. **ATT. Sake's Evil22**


	2. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

**«¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!»**

En vista que las notas de autor están prohibida en FanFiction, pondré está nota provisional en la mayorías de mis historias para comunicarle lo siguiente:

1. Gracias a todos los que han seguido mis historias desde un inicio, sus comentarios sin duda han sido un gran aliciente para mi mortífera creatividad. Hasta Julio del 2014 apunto a reciclar mis historias (todas), para corregir las cacografía de las mismas, pero para no comprometer el tiempo con las historias que tengo en curso estimo tomar una historia al azar y trabajarla con calma, además voy a cambiar ciertas escenas sobre todo las de calificación **M **porque me excedido en el contenido explícito del mismo, además en algunas he rotos las reglas sin darme cuenta al poner songfic, avances de historias, etc., eso es completamente prohibido en fanfiction.

En fin, apunto a corregir los errores de mis historias, y por qué no, tal vez agregue un par de extras o me anime a cerrar esos finales abiertos que he dejado, por los que queda la invitación abierta para que se animen a leer la segunda versión de casi todas mis historias. El horario está por definirse.

2. Este mes Octubre/2013, las iniciativas del **Forum|DZ del GE. **Tiene prioridad por los que mis actualizaciones van hacer un poco más lenta, pero si las tendrán, además porque en estos días ya empiezo a trabajar en los escritos para «**II Desafío: La música enriquece el alma**». Organizado por el STAFF de DZ del GE, así como « IV Pre-Desafío de Halloween: ¿Tenebrosamente divertido?». Exclusivo de SCC del Grupo Clamp, y es una iniciativa personal en colaboración con Kind Yuuki y nana632, quienes forman parte del STAFF de DZ del GE.

Por lo que extiendo la cordial invitación para que se animen a pasar a nuestro **Forum|DZ del GE **o a mí perfil del FanFiction para que vean los links y se animen a leer y comentar los escritos de nuestros participantes, porque realmente están fabulososo, y tanto el talento como la creatividad que tenemos es impresionante.

3. ¿Creen qué he terminado?, No aún hay Sake para rato, a todos aquellos que desean conocer nuestras iniciativas a nivel de DZ del GE, pueden ver nuestra página externa en facebook, actualmente están los escritos de nuestros participantes, y si tienen dudas me ubican por facebook, porque cerramos el 2013 con estás iniciativas, pero para el 2014 tenemos algo entre manos y todos aquellos que gustan del género azucarado se viene nuestro **III Desafío**, que apuntamos sacarlo para Febrero que es nuestro aniversario, el forum cumple su primer año pero el Group's Evil cumple su segundo año en facebook, no les comentó más pero se viene algo interesante y a gran escala, espero que se animen a participar.

Dejaré la nota hasta el** 01-11-2013**. No es necesario que envíen comentarios, y de preferencia no hacerlo porque este es una nota informativa.

Nuevamente gracias por leer y comentar mis historias, casi no contestó por fanfiction por lo límitada que estoy con el tiempo, pero sin duda me pueden ubicar por facebook o directo en el Group's Evil, es el único grupo que administro de forma activa con otros integrantes y la versatilidad que tenemos en el grupo es grandiosa.

Los dejos con estos comentarios. Estamos en contacto.

**ATT. Sake's Evil22**

«N/F» Me disculpo por la cacografía en la nota, siempre hay algo que se me pasa por alto a la hora de escribir. Chaus!


End file.
